


[鸣佐]回信啊，佐助你怎么不回信？

by creepin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	[鸣佐]回信啊，佐助你怎么不回信？

在鸣人还没有意识到的时候，佐助已经三天没有回他的信了。  
他开始还只觉得佐助肯定又是去了什么小村子，与世隔绝的，或者那头只会争宠的胖鹰故意克扣充满了佐助爱意的回信。但日子一长，竟是隔了两个星期，整整两个星期，没有一点消息，家里剩下了一丢丢佐助的气息的物品都要被鸣人收到身边，每天带着像是hentai一样的嗅着。  
连木叶只会扔木剑的小孩都发现他们的七代目又一次患上了严重的宇智波不足症。  
更何况我们聪明的鹿丸。  
鸣人像往常一样留下充沛的影分身活跃在每一个角落，只不过魂归佐助的样子终于烦透了，哦不是打动了鹿丸。被批了假后，鸣人瞬间开启仙人模式，循着查克拉的印迹，来到了一个绝对说不上是偏僻的村镇。  
被嘈杂的人声包裹，鸣人一时失去了佐助的痕迹，只得就近找了个酒馆住下，心里被思念和担忧填得满满的，别有一番酸涩。  
佐助，你在哪里呀，我好想你。  
鸣人突然被熟悉的查克拉包裹的时候，正仰躺在榻榻米上，任由自己被想念的海洋吞噬。啊，这个天花板的图案好像佐助。啊，这个壁画上的姑娘也好像佐助。  
“闭嘴，大白痴，你好吵。”佐助从窗台翻了进来。  
来不及询问佐助近来状况，鸣人满眼里只剩下那个黑色披风的身影，飞速把自己四肢全身都缠绕在佐助身上，几乎每一寸都贴上去。突如其来的重量害的佐助一个趔趄，背抵在柔软的被褥上。  
佐助看着热情的鸣人，此刻却下定决心不在回复一个字。  
该死，怎么还是忍不住，就应该让这个混蛋担心到死，谁让他，谁让他出轨的！  
思及此，佐助一下子就回忆起来自己在欢爱一整夜后就离开的原因，瞬间黑了脸，把退化成爬行动物的某只臭狐狸从自己身上掀下去，委屈的鸣人又马上缠上来，撕下去，缠上来。重复了几轮，饶是我们的四站英雄佐助都有点气喘，他心里恨恨地想，就不该跟这个精十比体力。  
暮色渐渐降了下来，寒气侵袭了小小的屋舍。  
我才不是因为舍不得这点温暖呢。佐助撇撇嘴，又马上振声道，“滚开，出轨混蛋！”  
鸣人凑在佐助颈窝深嗅了一大口，嘟囔道，“才不呢佐助好久都没理我了。”又恍然反应过来佐助刚才骂他的那句话，从他身上爬起来，双腿插在佐助腿间，蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛着了火，死盯着身下的面庞，“佐助在说我吗？我？出轨？怎么可能的说！”  
鸣人把别过脸没有看向他的佐助抱在自己怀里，双手在佐助背后着急地摩挲着，似乎想要确定些什么。被定性为出轨的沉重和顿悟这些天的原理一下子席卷了他的脑袋，他罕见地有些生气了，但手上还是轻柔地把佐助的脸摆正，一股子誓要问出个所以然的气势。  
“我求着佐助你多留在村子里，但你想要出去，于是我同意了，多给你写几封信就可以。我求着佐助你多给我写点回信讲你的事，但你想要无拘无束，于是我也在减少想要打扰你的想法。可是你呢？每次都是我忍让，我。。。”  
佐助眼角的殷红像一盆南贺川的河水一下子浇在鸣人的头上，他一下子止住了话头，把佐助安放在大腿上，轻轻地拂过挡在额头上的黑发，露出那双湿漉漉的眸子。  
“佐助，我。。。”鸣人被此刻的沉默袭击了，“对不起，我语气太冲了。”  
冷静下来，鸣人才开始动他的脑筋，按理佐助不会是那种乱吃醋的性格，这次应该也是有原因的吧，他试探着说出自己的第一个猜测，  
“是大名又去找你说什么了吗？”  
没反应。  
鸣人又小心翼翼地提出第二个假设，  
“你走之前那次我做得太狠了吗？”  
一记眼刀飞来。  
似乎是终于意识到自己好像一直放任鸣人瞎猜下去，这次好不容易的重逢就要像小美人鱼一样在太阳升起时化为泡沫，佐助吸了吸鼻子，想要装出一副淡然的样子，但那天看到的情形如刀子般一直卡在心上，自分开后时不时地割一下，话里像是在最致命的毒液里泡过一天一夜一样，满是恶意地开口，“那你背上的抓痕怎么回事？”  
鸣人一头雾水，把自己上身扒了个干净，头使劲往后抻，试图看向背后。看着鸣人是真的一无所知的蠢样子，佐助虽然有点后悔但还是用冰凉凉的语气说，“我用你装在卧室天花板上的镜子看到的，半个月了肯定没了啊。所以是哪家姑娘在你身上留下连九喇嘛都治不好的抓痕？真恩爱啊。是不是我那天突然回村妨碍到你们了啊？”  
听到佐助自己主动提到卧室那面惊喜的镜子，鸣人回忆起每次露出那面镜子后佐助的羞赧和那处的紧致，一下子红了脸，后面越听越不对，“哪天？半个月前你回村那次吗？”  
“你说呢？混蛋。”  
“我帮小樱捉猫去了啊我说。本来想给佐助捡一只当作惊喜的，没想到佐助先回来了就直接到床上去了，完全把这件事抛到脑后了啊我说。完了，这下小樱回去要揍我了。”  
看着松了一口气的鸣人，佐助突然为这些天的冷战有些难为情，半推半拒踢开了鸣人想要解开他内裤的手，翻了个身，把自己包裹成一个蚕茧，誓有不再谈论此事的气概。  
“佐助~”鸣人又皮糙肉厚地缠上来，想要掀起阻碍他和佐助亲热的被子，“佐助~我们都半个月没见了~你就不想看下我那里瘦了没吗？”  
佐助随他动作，心里半是娇羞半是愧疚地轻啐了口，不要脸。


End file.
